Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire
by Jarby
Summary: The Dark Lord is dead. The Death Eaters have elected a new one and plan to take over the wizarding world. But Harry has put together his own and plans to find a deadly weapon that would assure victory over the Death Eaters and keep the wizarding world safe.


Harry Potter

and the Ring of Fire

Chapter1

"Harry Potter. That's who killed him," says Draco Malfoy. "Harry Potter killed Voldemort! Draco, still loyal too the dead Dark Lord and now loyal to the new Dark Lord, his father, is telling the remaining Death Eaters this and that Harry Potter is not just the best wizard in the universe, but also a killer. All the Death Eaters are also loyal to both Dark Lords and are willing to do anything to make sure that Harry Potter is dead and that they can rule the wizarding world.

Harry Potter had also made an army. Mostly made up of the former Dumbledore's Army fighters, loyal adults such as Molly and Proffessor McGonagall, and survivors of the attack of Hogwarts. He called his new army Dumbledore and Snape's Army due to his newfound knowledge that Snape was actually good. "Listen up! I'm sure the Death Eaters are planing a way to take over the wizarding world and we got to stop them," says Harry Potter. "With new "recruits" they are bigger than ever and harder to defeat then ever. Luckily, I know of a new weapon, that if we have, we could beat them with the slightest of ease. It's called the Ring of Fire. Whoever has it, can do anything with it. The problem is, we have to find it. The Death Eaters are still in control of the Ministry, mostly cause no one's brave enough to try and overthrow them. All of you are probably saying 'so what?'." So, the big problem is, they have it and don't know it's power. We'll have to find it, steal it, and use it. Who's up for it?" Everyone screams yes. "Then lets go get it. Here's the plan."

The plan was pretty simple, the doing what was in the plan would be hard. As usual, he, Ron, and Hermione would go searching for the important thing. The catch was that the rest of them would attempt to take over the Ministry. They'll leave five people at their "camp", which is the Black's Manor. It would be a dangerous mission for them all, but Harry gave them the ok to use the unforgivable curses knowing that the Death Eaters couldn't catch them. All of them were ready for a long journey and war so that nothing terrible could happen to the wizarding world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to the first place they thought the ring may be.

Chapter 2

Riddle Manor was just like Harry dreamed it was in his fourth year. They looked first in the room that Voldemort was in when he killed the gardner first. Nothing. "Why can't something be easy for once," whined Ron. "Probably because you want it to be easy," says Hermione. Ron continued looking with a sneer. "Guys, look what I found!" an excited Harry said. "It's... a wand. It's just Voldemort's wand." "Then try it out Harry," says Hermione. "It should be loyal to you because it has the same phoenix feather. And you need one like it considering I broke yours, You completely trashed the Elder Wand, and the one Ron brought you is just a random wand." "I reluctantly agree with her," says Ron. "What's so bad agreeing with me?" asks Hermione. "It's hard too now that we're a couple," says Ron. "Well then let's just break up!" explodes Hermione. "Fine then!" screams Ron. They both off in a tantrum. Harry chases down Ron. "Now why would you break up with _her_?" asks Ron. "Because she, no, we get on each other's nerves," replies Ron. Harry, knowing that his place was not to try and calm down a mad Ron, goes and talks to Hermione who he found crying in a corner. "Go Away!" she says. "Harry continues walking toward her. She turns toward him and says," Oh, it's you. Sorry. I thought Ron was going to try and apologize with a lame 'I'm sorry' and flowers." Harry, trying to hold a laugh in, say,"It's fine. Let's just get back to work as friends. and that means all of us." "Okay. That's what's important anyways. With all three back together just as friends, they continue searching. After looking everywhere in the house and even trying the accio spell, they go and make camp.

"Yes Father. I'll go on your little quest to try and find Potter, but I'll be back with nothing like the last two times," says Draco. "Good. Make sure to search his home, Hogwarts, and the Riddle Manor," says Lucious Malfoy. So Draco go's off to Harry's home as a baby. Nothing. He then starts his trip to Hogwarts.

Chapter 3

The trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to Hogwarts. They found the mostly ruined school from the battle of Hogwarts. They stayed together when they entered. They first looked in the Great Hall. They found nothing. "Wait, why wouldn't we search in the Chamber of Secrets first?" asks Harry. "That's where Voldemort hid everything. Why wouldn't Lucious do the same?" As they start walking, they hear a sudden gush of wind behind them and turn around. "Potter? What a surprise to find you here," says a smiling Draco Malfoy. "Avada Kadavra!" The three jump out of the way. "Draco," says Harry. The three hide behing a big stone. "Avada Kadavra! Crucio! Stupefy!" Screams Harry. No hits. "Draco! Show yourselve!" screams Harry. A laugh comes from above them. Then beside them. "Stupefy!" screams Hermione. The spell didn't hit anything. "He's hiding. He knows that we are much better wizard's than him," whispers Harry. "Let's trick him. Hermione, shoot a gush of wind into the air, and make sure that everyone can hear it." She does as told, but Draco still doesn't come out. They then hear footsteps. Lots of footsteps.

Molly would be the leader of the hopefully succesful attempt to take overthrow the Ministry. They would all ride broomsticks to the Ministry. When they got there, they could only send a few in who were in disguise. The few who went in were Molly, Professor McGonagall, Percy Weasley, and Slughorn. They were disguised as Ministry workers. They went in and went straight to the Minister's office. They dropped a black powder bomb to distract the workers and succesfully got in and locked the door. The first thing they saw was the Minister Millicent Bagnold. (Author's Note: Millicent Bagnold was the Minister before Fudge. Since Pius Thicknesse, the Minister at the end of book 7, was a Death Eater killed by Voldemort, I just reelected Millicent and made him a Death Eater since most people don't know about him. If you would liked this changed just leave a review and I will try to change it. Thanks!) The only odd part about seeing Millicent Bagnold was that he was dead. After closely examining him with spells, they came to the conclusion that he was killed by the Killing Curse. Knowing that the Ministry and Dumbledore and Snape's Army hadn't killed him, they knew someone else had. Someone was after the Ministry, and possibly the Ring of Fire too.

Chapter 4

Looking at a mirror on the other side of the room, Harry saw at least twenty Death Eaters. They had to fight. Apparating would just let the Death Eaters follow them and hiding would do nothing. "Ron. Hermione," said Harry. they both turned to face him. "There are a ton of Death Eaters and we have to fight them." "Great. That devil Draco summoned them. All they want is us. If they get us three, they will definitely get the wizarding world and force everyone to be a Death Eater," says Ron. "Alright. Hermione, cast Confringo a couple a times to get everything on fire. Ron, cast Stupefy and Crucio to try and weaken them. I'll try to kill them. Let's Go!" says a determined Harry. A mix of colors and screaming is all the Death Eaters could see. Many it seemed like just fell down dead painlessly, and others looked like they were tortured to death. With all the fire and blood, Hogwarts continued to be tormented in a way no one understood. Harry, Ron and Hermione all heard spells cast by the Death Eaters, but none hit the three. They walked to the chamber unharmed and with all the Death Eaters dead.

When they got to the Chamber of Secrets, they saw the same ruined place as it was nearly a year ago. The remains of the Basilisk were also the same. Then, out of nowhere, came an ear piercing scream. This, assured Harry and Ron that the ring must be here. " That's just a bad sign that we're not supposed to be here. For all you know this may be a torture chamber for wizards or even worse, muggles," says Hermione. "I think she's right," says Ron. "SEE!" says Hermione. "This... thing, tries everything he can to get on my good side. I HATE THAT! If he would just do that in the first place we would be fine," says an agititated Hermione. Harry, once more trying to hold a laugh in and at the same time in awe of her beauty, says,"It'll be ok." She stays friend with ron, barely, as they search. They eventually come upon a medieval like door. Using the Alohamora enchantment, they easily open the door to find their individual worst nightmares. Harry's being Lord Voldemort not dead, Ron's being Hermione falling for Harry, and Hermione's being death. They could not see the other's fear. The three try to cast Ridikulus, but for some reason, it does not work. Now they knew why they heard screaming. After closely looking behind her fear, Hermione realized that Fleur Delacour was tied up. That's where the scream came from. Hermione quickly uses a levitating spell to summon Fleur toward her, unties her, and says to apparate to the Black Manor. After that they close the door and apparate to some woods to make camp for the night. There, Harry realizes that he actually _likes_ Hermione.

Chapter 5

Molly told the others the situation when she got back to camp. The next two hours were spent carelessly guessing at who could be after the ring. They knew it wasn't a Death Eater because they wouldn't kill other Death Eaters. Names like Hagrid Sr. were the most commonly used. They even accused Hagrid for helping his father even though they had no proof his father done it. Eventually they went to sleep and pretty much forgot the situation that night.

"I can't like Hermione," Harry constantly said in his head." She's Ron's girl... most of the time." He eventually woke up from his sleep at around the time the others did. He did what he normally would do if the three were looking for something and had to make camp, thanked Hermione for a good breakfast, said good morning to both Hermione and Ron, and then prepared to look for the ring. Today, they would search in Godrick's Hollow and, if they had time, the rocky place that Harry and Dumbledore went to, to try and find a Horcrux in his sixth year. He hated the place and still has nightmares about it. They still had to go there though. He figured they should retrace their steps they took to try and find the Horcruxes.


End file.
